perpetualadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Inconsistent
Mount Inconsistent, sometimes referred to as Inconsistent Mountain, is the fifth area the player visits in PA. This is the second dungeon of the game (there is no yellow icons here, oddly). The mountain itself is split into four areas: Mount Inconsistent Base, Inside Mount Inconsistent, Mount Inconsistent Peak, and Mount Inconsistent Great Well. This is also one of the larger areas of the game. Using the rain obby secret stage and a flatwall dubbed as "the mountain clip", this area can actually be skipped in its entirety. Double jump is enabled during all of this area except the mountain lodge. Design The mountain itself is a large rock that slowly gets smaller as it rises. To be exact, it has 11 "sections" of land. Other than that, it seemingly has lots of acid emitting from it. Areas Mount Inconsistent Base The base of the mountain takes up stages 39-50 and spans 5 floors. This section is mostly comprised of jumping over acid, often reusing the same obstacles. Other than that, it also debuts ball rolling. Inside Mount Inconsistent The inside of the Mountain features 2 sub areas: the Mount Inconsistent Lodge and the Cavern of Acid. This area takes up stages 51-60 and spans 6 floors. Mount Inconsistent Lodge The first 3 stages of this area are located in a lodge. For the first stage, you must find a green key located in a table with 4 noobs at it. The third stage is also the first vent maze stage. Cavern of Acid The rest of this area is located in the Cavern of Acid. This area is a notable spike in difficulty-containing many tricky semi-precise jumps. It also features the first Inconsistent Mountain secret stage. You can also see the great well while traversing this area. Mount Inconsistent Peak The peak of the Mountain takes up stages 61-67 and spans 7 floors. Since the player is cold, movement is slowed during this section. It also introduces poison, a brick that damages you slowly whenever you touch it. It also contains the challenge stage of the area. Mount Inconsistent Great Well The great well is the final area of the mountain. For this area, the floor numbers are no longer used. This section simply contains stages where you must fall down a dropper and avoid acid. After a couple of these, you will reach the sewers. Secrets 56S At the start of stage 56, there is a transparent brick along the wall that leads to a door. Heading through this door leads you to 56S-1. After completing the area, you will be teleported to stage 61. 63S For this secret, find the outline of slate on the wall on the right side of the mountain from the checkpoint. Once you find it, either flatwall or dance clip on the little line to get on the other side of the wall. There will be a portal there. However, it currently leads nowhere. Gallery CavernofAcidSecret.png|The Cavern of Acid Secret Stage. Category:Locations Category:PA